


3 times Bellamy used his job to piss Clarke off + 1 time he used it to help her

by blondememe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondememe/pseuds/blondememe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy uses his job as a police officer to his advantage to annoy Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 times Bellamy used his job to piss Clarke off + 1 time he used it to help her

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I'm posting on here. It's not written the greatest but I hope you guys check it out.

i. Bellamy was sitting in his police car, setting us a speed trap. He hated doing speed traps, hated it. It was so, extremely boring. He very rarely pulled anyone over unless they were going bat shit fast, he didn’t care that much. But he couldn’t help but smirk when he recognized Clarke Griffen’s car, a silver Buick, passing by. The gun read her speed as 59 mph (on 55 mph). He pulled his car out and turned on his lights. He could knew Clarke was rolling her eyes and sighing very dramatically when she pulled over.  
Bellamy put the car in park, got out and practically bounced over to Clarke’s window, seeing it was already rolled down. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he heard Clarke say as soon as she saw who it was.  
“What the hell did I do?”  
A grin spread out across Bellamy’s face, “Ma’am, I am an officer of the law and I would appreciate it if you treated me with more respect.”  
“I’m not in the mood for this Bellamy, what the hell did I do?”  
“That’s Officer Blake.”  
“Fine, Officer Blake, what have I done to grace myself with you presence?” She asked sarcastically.  
“You were speeding,” he said while smirking.  
“I was not!” she exclaimed. “I was going 55!”  
“Actually, you were going 59.”

ii. Clarke, or Miss Griffen as her students called her, was standing in her classroom, introducing her abstract art lesson, when Bellamy Blake strolled in.  
At first Clarke didn’t notice and she continued on with her lesson, until she heard a small cough. She whipped her head in the direction of the noise. “What the fuck are you doing here?” She exclaimed, before realizing what she said as covered her mouth, her eyes growing wide.  
“Watch your language, Clarke” Bellamy ordered.  
“What in the world are you doing here, Bellamy?”  
“Officer Blake,” he reminded her.  
“Miss Griffen”  
He sighed, “I’m obviously here to announce my undying love for you.”  
All her immature high school art students snickered.  
Clarke glared at them. “Get to work,” she snapped. She turned to Bellamy, her eyes still burning, “Now please explain to me what you’re doing here?”  
“I have to make sure that you’re using proper safety.”  
“We’re using paintbrushes!”

iii. Bellamy and Clarke were walking side by side, about to cross the street. Bellamy had an extra ticket to a baseball game and Clarke loved baseball. Miller, Bellamy’s roommate and best friend, was busy, so his next choice was Octavia. She just laughed whenever Bellamy asked.  
“How about Clarke?” Octavia asked Bellamy after she declined his offer.  
He laughed almost as hard ad Octavia did when he asked her to go to the baseball game. “No way, Jose. I’d kill myself if she didn’t first.”  
“Oh, come on! You’re my brother and she’s my best friend, I need you two to get along!”  
“No,”  
She pushed out her bottom lip and pouted, “Please, Bellamy.”  
He released a sigh, he could never say no to Octavia.  
So there they were, crossing the street. Bellamy was smack dab in the middle of the crosswalk while Clarke was barely past it, on the road.  
“Clarke, I might have to arrest you.”  
Clarke groaned, “And why is that, Bellamy?”  
“You’re jaywalking.”

+1 Clarke was pacing nervously around the hospital. She had come as soon as Bellamy called. Her father had been shot.  
“Miss, please stop pacing, it is disturbing everyone.”  
“I’ll stop pacing if you tell me where my father is!”  
“Miss, please take a seat and we’ll get to you as soon as possible.”  
Clarke stepped closer to the desk, “Don’t tell me what to do! Just tell me where my damn father is!”  
“I’m sorry miss, we can’t do that.”  
Clarke was this close to punching the woman in the face when Bellamy came rushing in. She launched herself towards him and wrapped her arms around him.  
“They won’t let me see him, they won’t let me see him,” she sobbed into her uniform shirt.  
Bellamy kissed the top of her head, “It’s alright I’ll get this figured out.”  
She unwrapped her arms and opted for holding his hand. He walked up to the front desk with determination in his eyes. “I need every single detail of information you have on Jake Griffen,” he demanded. He didn’t have time to be polite. The woman didn’t seem to mind, she nodded her head and didn’t say a word, obviously affected by Bellamy (he was pretty attractive.)  
As soon as they got Clarke’s father’s room number, they quickly headed that way. Clarke stuck to Bellamy’s side the entire time, even once they reached the room. He never left her, not once. He stood there as she said her last goodbyes to her father, not once letting go of her hand. She gripped onto his bicep as she watched her dad pass away. He held onto to her for the rest of the night as she tried to let her father go. They held onto each other almost every night since.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments xoxo


End file.
